The Autumn Migrations, 2015
The Autumn Migrations of 2015 were a series of promotions by seedizens to encourage people to join the website. The series of promotions took place from October 6, 2015 through November 16, 2015. Second Tumblr Migration (The ACotD Promotion) The first of the Autumn Migrations of 2015 was initiated by Noah (@sans), an unofficial community leader of Turtleseed, when they blogged a promotion of Turtleseed on the tumblr page, Autistic Character of the Day. The blog supposedly has 6,000+ followers, however, the login goal only reached 199/94 and the Shore Love goal reached 11/6. By October 7, these numbers declined to 177/216 and 0/7 respectively. As with the Great Tumblr Migration of 2014, many of the new users issued calls to replace Tumblr with Turtleseed. Due to the blog's sheer size, it is uncertain who directly saw Noah's promotion and who was invited afterward or received secondhand information Known Active Users From the Second Tumblr Migration * @Bisexuhell * @jinglebee * @ousama * @saitama (?) Natter-Tumblr Migration (The Natter-Tumblr Promotions) Taking place on November 11, 2015, The Natter-Tumblr Migration came at a foreboding time in Turtleseed's survival. User Alannah had just announced one week prior she would slowly begin to return to Turtleseed "when they are bored", having begun a hiatus one week after the Second Tumblr Migration. On November 8, three days before the promotions, the daily login goal had finally dropped below what had been when Noah promoted Turtleseed on the ACotD tumblog a month earlier. The Staff of Turtleseed had also been absent since the 6 Days of GIF(ts) ad campaign. User @renamon also pointed out that the estimated monthly desktop visits to Turtleseed had settled at 15,000 for two months now, having declined from 65,000 in June, 2015 and 85,000 in December, 20141. Inactivity on the Shore was frequent. Unrelated to these concerns, several users joined the social networking app, Natter, in which members are limited to three-word posts. On November 11, users Juuzou Suzuya (@juuzou) and user @ousama promoted Turtleseed on their Natter accounts. According to seedizen @saitama, Noah also promoted Turtleseed on Tumblr, though it is unknown if they did so on their personal blog or one on which they moderate. During this migration, the login goal reached 134/107 and the Shore Love goal remained at 0/6. The following day, the Shore Love goal was met at 6/6 and the login goal rose to 205/165, suggesting that the growth from this migration would be drawn and could potentially be ridden upon for some time. Vent Migration On November 16, 2015, moderator @sayaka rode upon the success of the Natter-Tumblr Migration by promoting Turtleseed on the social networking app, Vent. Quite easily, her action triggered the largest migration of users to the site since the Great Tumblr Migration, with the login goal of that day reaching 416/145 and the Shore Love goal reaching 13/9. Former user Adelaide (@komeada) returned to the site and also claimed that they promoted Turtleseed on their Vent account. Activity on the website grew enough that Turtleseed Staff returned, wishing @sayaka a happy birthday, winking to @Pasty, and liking several seeds. There is some debate as to whether the Natter-Tumblr Migration and the Vent Migration should be considered one event drawn out over several days. Known Active Users From the Vent Migration * @boobysnacks * @buckybarnes (returning user) * @komeada (returning user) * @leehee Notes 1It is to be noted that this decline in desktop visits may be a result of more seedizens accessing the website through the iPhone app.